


Paradise

by HinaSaku



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Third Person, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: While babysitting her neighbor's child, Clementine, Max finds herself in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. As she tries surviving with the little girl, she runs into her college professor, Lee Everett. Now the three of them must try surviving together in a messed up world with other survivor's.





	Paradise

18 year old Maxine "Max" Caulfield was curled up in the sheets of her bed, tired from a late night movie marathon with the kid she had been babysitting. If Clementine wasn't loudly knocking on the door and yelling her name, she would still be sleeping away if her ward hadn't come to the door. Max attempted to ignore the child, throwing the sheet over her head. She wasn't feeling up to opening her eyes just yet. She had been the middle of dreaming of a meeting one of her favorite artists when she was waken by the child.

Unable to ignore her for any longer, she groaned as she woke up, stretching her arms and legs on the edge of her bed. She cast a look over towards the alarm clock to see that it was 10:30 a.m.. She swore as she quickly got up to get her clothes and called out to the child that she was getting dressed. As she was about to put on her clothes, she got a good look at herself in the full body mirror. Her shoulder length brown hair was wild and messy from sleep and her dark brown eyes were indicating the young woman had just woken up. That was a normal morning for her and nothing all that special really. What really drew her attention was her body shape and the size of her breasts. Max never quite felt confident about her body. Sometimes she usually felt bigger than what she really was. She hated the shape of her body especially in comparison to the other girls at her college. Her breasts were rather small in comparison as well. Boys tended to like girls with a bigger chest, right? That's what it felt like it at least. At least not all boys were like that she thought as she stuck out her chest as she stood in front of the mirror. At least she hoped so.

The one guy she did like, she wasn't quite she if he was interested in her anyways. If he even found her the slightest bit attractive. Even if he did, she knew he wouldn't say anything about it considering he was her teacher and could get in a lot of trouble for it. She guess it would stay wishful thinking for now. She slipped on her favorite pink t-shirt with a deer on it along with a gray jacket, blue jean jeans, and matching pink sneakers. She slipped on her brown satchel and went downstairs where she found her ward pouring cheerios into a bowl.

The curled haired 8 year old girl smiled up at her caretaker. Max gave her warm smile back as she came over to the breakfast table. "Thanks for waking me up, Clementine. I totally forgot to set my alarm clock."

"It's no problem," said Clementine. "Sometimes my dad sleeps in and mom and I have to wake him up. I made you breakfast."

She pointed to the red bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. "Thanks. You really didn't have to."

As Max sat down to eat with the child, she thought to herself, 'She's such a sweet little girl. I should've set that alarm clock. I'll make it up to her tomorrow and make her some pancakes.'

Clementine then began telling the young woman about her phone call from her mother and father. They were sending her a special surprise in the mail and that they were still taking her to the amusement park that weekend they came back from their anniversary trip in Savannah. The child was excited about going and her incoming present. She asked Max what she thought it was and the two chatted about what they both thought was coming such as toys, new art supplies, books, and other things.

After breakfast, the two washed the dishes, Clementine asked what she was doing for the rest of the summer. The brunette just shrugged. "Just the same thing as usual. I'll probably take more pictures and hang out with my friend, Kate Marsh."

"Kate's really nice," said Clementine smiling. Clementine and Kate got along as thick as thieves whenever Max brought Clementine along with her to their tea meet-ups. The child enjoyed reading Kate's children's books and the two would often exchange drawings. "Can she come back over soon?"

"I think she has bible study today," said Max as she handed Clementine a plate to dry. "I'll text her and see when she can come over. I bet if I tell her you want to see her, she'll squeeze you in today."

"I hope so!" she grinned. "I drew her a picture. I'll show you!"

She jumped down from the steeping stool she was on and ran off for her room. A few seconds later, she came back with a drawing of what appeared to be the three of them. "Look! It's a picture of me, you, and Kate. Do you like it?"

"It's so cute," Max smiled at the picture. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Just then the phone rang. Max dried her hands and headed over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Max, it's me, Diana," It was Clementine's mother. She sounded rather stressed out but was doing her best to sound cheerful. "There's been a change of plans here. Some crazy guy attacked Ed at the hotel."

"Oh god! Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's doing okay now," she assured her. "Hopefully we should be back in a couple of days. We're just going to stay another night before heading back."

"Tell him I hope he feels better," said Max.

"Don't worry I will."

"What do you want me to tell Clementine?" She wasn't quite sure how to handle this with the child. She wasn't even sure Diana had told her.

"I've already told her so you don't have to worry about that," said Diana. Max had the feeling she hadn't told the child everything to keep the child from worrying. She was worrying herself about the man. If he had to go to the hospital, surely some damage might have been done. "Do you mind looking out for a package? Ed and I bought her something."

"Sure," smiled Max. "Be safe."

"Thank you."

After hanging up the phone, Clementine ran up to her. "Was that Kate?"

"Oh uh no. It's was your mother," she smiled. "She was just telling me that she was staying another day and to make sure you get your gift."

"When is it coming?"

"It won't be long," she reassured her as she patted her head. "Why don't you go draw another picture while I finish these dishes."

"Sure!" Clementine beamed as she ran off to get her art supplies. "I'll draw one for you too."

Max took a seat on the couch and began to text Kate about Clementine wanting to see her. It would be great to have the blonde haired woman over for the day. Maybe she could pose for some of her pictures or the two could talk to each other. The teenager had texted back right away, saying that she could come over in an hour.

"Clementine, Kate said she's coming into an hour," she called back to the little girl as she colored. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah!"

Max texted her back that the two looked forward to her coming over. With the house clean, Max headed outside with her camera to take more pictures. It was a bright, sunny day with a flock of birds flying over head, the sounds of a child's laughter could be heard somewhere down the road, and the sound of a lawnmower somewhere a bit farther off. Everything just looked so perfect and Max was going to take full advantage of it.


End file.
